You're such a Wimp Brother
by Alicia178
Summary: After seeing some spoilers of the Newest chapter I created this very quickly, not my best work but it entertains me. Ed and Al are having a conversation about two certain ladies in their life... LOLs


Heyyyyyy! this is just a little one shot that I wrote after seeing some spoilers for chapter 108, (I know naughty) But i had to write this, the thought was vastly entertaining.

I Don't own fullmetal alchemist, I am not that amazing.

enjoy.

* * *

'Stupid pointless real hand that hurts when I hit it with a hammer' Ed was cursing inside is head at the lack of metal where his arm was. Fixing a roof would have been done quicker if he didn't need to struggle to get the materials up to the roof. But although moaning about it, he was happy that he arm was back. He probably would have been finished quicker if he could use alchemy too… however they seems to be a lack of that also. He would have been sitting sipping tea and eating apple pie with Pinako and Al.

Alphonse… he couldn't believe that he was back, he was so happy that sometimes he would just stare in disbelief at his brother. No more metal suit, no more empty eyes. He was there in the flesh. Although Alphonse didn't take this very kindly anymore, a number of times he threw something at him to snap him out of the trance.

'For the love of all that is holy, Brother, stop staring at me, I'm not going anywhere!' he would then get a cushion in the face.

He sat down and looked at his hand, cursing at the pain again when Alphonse's head appeared at the other end of the roof,

'Al? how may I help?'

'Can't I come and talk to my brother if I want to?'

'Yeah sure, pull up some roof.' he continued to look at his thumb.

'What did you do?' Al spoke in an aspirated tone.

'Banged it with the hammer,'

'Idiot, no automail anymore,'

'you think I don't know, this hurts quite a bit.'

'ok, so you can, be stabbed, have your arm grow back out of your shoulder when the nerves are still connected to automail, have automail connected to you in the first place, be ripped apart by the truth, have your leg and arm ripped away from you in one night, have numerous fights that usually ended with you bleeding from somewhere, have wretches thrown at you when you forget to take care of the automail that gave you so much pain in the first place… but that hurts quite a bit, Brother, you have turned into a wimp.'

'Hey! I'm not a wimp, it just hurts a bit that's all,'

'Still a wimp.'

'You're a wimp,'

'Good come back,'

'Shut up,'

'Keep them coming there just getting better,'

Edward sighed, and then laughed.

'Ok you win this one.'

'Thank you,'

'Your welcome, do you want some help with the roof?'

'no no its alright, your company is helping just fine, just keep talking,'

He went back to banging a nail into the roof.

Alphonse smiled he knew what it meant to his brother to have him back, after everything they went through it was just as bigger a deal to Ed was it was for himself. But still, was fun to talk the micky every now and then.

'I see you have grown taller,'

'Good conversation starter Al,'

'Does that mean you will finally tell Winry that you are in love with her?'

Edward missed the nail completely and smacked his thumb once again.

'SHIT! STUPID NONE AUTOMAIL HAND! What do you mean Al?

Al laughed, it was fun to taunt him.

'you know that you are in love with Winry and have been for a long time and you want to marry her, and have children with her and go all lovey, dovey, smoshy wooshy mw-'

'I've changed my mind I don't want your company,'

'Edward and Winry sitting in a tree, KI-'

'Finish the song and the hammer will hit you, and you aren't metal, that means it will hurt.'

Alphonse wasn't listening he was laughing to hard at his brother, he had been wanting to do that for a long time but he wanted to mock him properly, which was something you couldn't do with out the proper facial expressions.

Edward went back to work mumbling under his breath about immature brothers and absurd ideas…when an idea came to him.

He looked over at Alphonse, who was still laughing.

'Al, have you told May Chang that you fancy her yet?' Ed smiled as Al stopped laughing immediately.

'I don't fancy May!'

'Blatantly do,'

'Really I don't!'

'What are you waiting for brother, you have a body now, why not try putting on the moves?'

'What moves?'

'Why are you hiding it? I saw the way you ran to her defence in the battle,'

'I was… I… I was metal at the time, and bullets were heading straight for her! I would have done it for anybody!'

'But it wasn't anybody was it? Oh no it was May… who you fancy… and want to go… how was it you put it… ah yes, all lovey, dovey, smoshy, wooshy with.'

This wouldn't do, he was beating him at his own game… then an idea came to him.

'I never said those words!'

'Yes you did, just now!'

'When?'

'When you said I loved Winry,'

'Sorry what was the last part of that? didn't hear you,'

'WHEN YOU SAID I LOVED WINRY!'

'Do you now? I thought so you could tell it all along,'

'what?'

'I could tell all along that you loved Winry,'

'How have we got back to this?'

'With my clever ability to use word play, now are you going to admit to Winry that you are in fact in love with her?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I love the way you aren't denying this.'

'you still fancy May,'

'How did we get back to this?'

'by my clever ability to use word play,' Edward said in a mock voice.

'No by your clever ability to dodge questions.'

'Yes it is a clever ability isn't it, and now your not denying liking May, and you are going red and looking at everything but me, you do fancy her don't you?'

'I'm not saying I fancy her!'

'No but you are not saying you don't!'

'just like you, maybe you don't love Winry after all, maybe you don't care, maybe you only see her as a sister, maybe you fancy May and that's why you are saying this, maybe I should have a go at getting Win-'

'Don't you dare,' Ed was pointing the hammer at Alphonse.

Alphonse knew he had done it, he had won and it was very entertaining.

'And why not?'

'You know very well, why not'

'Is it because you are in love with Winry and you want to marry her and have babies with her, and go all lovey dovey smoshy wooshy with her?'

Edward said nothing and went back to fixing the roof.

'When did you fall for her Ed? Was it the time when you through yourself in front of her when she was facing Scar? Or did you realise when she trusted you with her earrings? Or was it just one of those normal times when she was fixing your automail? Or was it that time, you know when she was getting undressed and you were there with the sandwich?'

Defiantly wasn't then, she through me out and it hurt,' he slammed his hands against his mouth he had let it slip.

Al was grinning, result.

'So you did fall for her then…'

They stared at each other for a long time, when Ed looked away and picked up another piece of wood.

'I still believe that you fancy May,' Edward said in a low tone.

'Believe what you want Brother,'

'I've seen the way you look at her, I know we have only seen her a few times since you got your body back but, I saw the look,'

'As I said, believe what you want,'

'They reminded me of someone… ah that's it! Teacher and Sig!

'It was no where near as sickening as that!'

'So you are admitting they was a look?'

Alphonse smacked his hands to his lips and closed his eyes in horror, he hadn't meant to say that, he was meant to be embarrassing Edward, and getting him to admit things, not the other way around.

'Yes, yes there was a look of some sort,' he said his face deepened in colour.

'So you do fancy her then?'

'So you are in love with Winry then?'

They stared at each other again, they both knew the answer, they didn't need to share it. Edward laughed and Alphonse joined in, they continued to do so until they heard some voices coming in their direction.

'Edward! Alphonse! May has come to visit!' Winry shouted up to them.

They poked their heads over,

'Hi May!' they shouted in unison.

'What were you laughing about guys? Winry asked.

'NOTHING!' again they shouted in unison.

'Fair enough, we will see you in the kitchen, Pinako says she has a meal set up for us,' said Winry.

They walked in and the brothers sighed.

'You going to tell her Ed?' Al asked in a serious tone,

'Don't think so, not today, You going to talk to May about it?'

'No don't think so, she is a very scary person I don't want to be rejected in a horrible way.'

'Fair enough… Alphonse, we are such wimps.'

'Yeah I know.'

* * *

Heyy so i hoped you liked it. tell me what you think!


End file.
